teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Flamethrower
The Flamethrower is a weapon in the Team Fortress series. It fires a stream of fire that has a short range. It uses Cells for ammunition. It does not need to be reloaded. It is only used by the Pyro. Quake Team Fortress The Flamethrower is a powerful weapon in Quake Team Fortress. Each flame does a good amount of damage when it hits a target. Combined with the damage a target that is on fire suffers, it can be a devastating weapon against weaker foes, such as the Scout. As a weapon, the Flamethrower excels at both offense and defense. On offense, the Flamethrower can inflict major damage on damage-resistant targets, such as the Soldier. Try to keep a safe distance between you and the target so that you can still dodge attacks. A few seconds of continuous fire, in conjunction with the damage caused by being on fire, should kill a heavily-armed target. While the enemy is distracted, your weaker allies can slip by and avoid getting mauled by the target you're fighting. On defense, the Flamethrower can destroy weak attackers, such as the Scout. A second or two of dedicated fire on a weak target will either kill him or make him weak enough for your fellow defenders to kill. If you can, try to pursue the target while firing your flamethrower. Of note is that the Flamethrower creates physical flames if a fire from the Flamethrower hits the ground. These flames do damage that bypass armor and will stop a target if he touches it, so try to lure an enemy into them if you're deathmatching. By QWTF version 2.8, the latest version, the physical flames were removed. Team Fortress Classic The Team Fortress Classic Flamethrower has been significantly reduced in power. It does much less damage than the QWTF flamethrower. This wouldn't be bad if the damage caused by being on fire stayed the same, but it too has been downgraded. These nerfs have made the Flamethrower a much less viable weapon compared to the Pyro's other weapons. In addition, flames that hit the ground or wall do not create a physical flame, which makes it harder to kill a target when you're deathmatching him. However, the TFC 1.5 patch has increased the damage from the flamethrower and the increased the Pyro's speed, so a skilled Pyro can act as a great counter to a Heavy Weapons Guy. To kill a Heavy, use the flamethrower for blinding him, circle strafing and confusing him, and slowly draining his health away with it. He likely will move to slow to hit with his minigun before you kill him as long as you circle strafe effectively. If he retreats while firing with his Super Shotgun, throw 1-2 frag grenades in his face to finish him off. The Flamethrower can also be used in the strategies stated in the QWTF section, but it will take significantly longer for a target to die. In fact if you are not careful, it is likely that you will be killed long before you manage to kill your target. Trivia * The TFC Flamethrower uses a modified version of the HL1 Gluon Gun's model. * Early TFC screenshots show that the Flamethrower used an unmodified Gluon Gun's model, another hint would be 2 unused HUD icon showing it as an unmodified Gluon Gun. Gallery Image:flamethrower_tfc.png|The TFC Flamethrower. File:Tfc_flamethrower_hud.png|The TFC Flamethrower HUD icon. File:Screenshot_790screen007.jpg|The early Flamethrower. File:Tfc_beta_flamethrower_hud_noselect.png|Early HUD icon, when not selected. File:Tfc_beta_flamethrower_hud_select.png|Ditto, when selected. Enemy Territory Fortress The Enemy Territory Fortress flamethrower appears to be a mix of the QWTF and TFC flamethrowers; it does less damage than the QWTF flamethrower, but does more damage than the TFC version. In addition, the damage that a target suffers while he is on fire is pretty good, so expect to be able to kill a few targets, unlike the TFC Flamethrower. However, it does not create the physical fires seen in QWTF. Use it the same way you would use the Quake Team Fortress one, but expect it to take longer for you to kill a target. TF2 The TF2 Flamethrower is essentially a copy of the ETF Flamethrower yet slightly different. It is a homebrewed flamethrower made of a propane tank, shower cap, and plumbing parts. It is the default primary weapon for the Pyro. It doesn't create physical flames, but it can inflict a medium to large amount of damage and being on fire can inflict a decent amount of damage over time. Obviously, it ignites targets on hit regardless of range/time applied/damage dealt. In addition, its alt fire (called a Compression Blast or an Airblast) can shoot away projectiles, such as Rockets and grenades. It can also stop allies from being on fire if they are hit with the blast. The Flamethower does about 150 damage a second at max and 450 crit damage per second max. It consumes about 13 ammo a second and is very effective for ambushing. The Afterburn deals 60 damage, enough to kill many low health classes like the Spy and the Engineer. The Flamethower is commonly used as a hit-and-run weapon due to its Afterburn dealing considerable damage and is usually capable to kill enemies after you have died or retreated (or the enemy did). If the Flamethower hits a target already on fire, it resets the Afterburn duration. The flames have extra team colored particle boost when crit boosted. Gallery Item icon Australium Flamethrower.png|The australium flamethrower. Item icon Festive Flamethrower.png|The festive flamethower. Trivia * The QWTF Flamethrower uses the Grenade Launcher's model. Category:Pyro Primary Weapons Category:TF Classic Weapons Category:TF 2 Weapons Category:Contents